Une vengeance perverse
by deadbarbie
Summary: Derek surprend Casey sous la douche, cette dernière veut se venger mais change d'idée après avoir surpris Derek dans un contexte...excitant.
1. faire l'amour et non la guerre

Casey poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir alors qu'elle était sous la douche. Derek, comme d'habitude, ne prenait pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer et Georges n'avait toujours pas réparé le verrou alors… Elle tenta de se cacher derrière le rideau mais son demi-frère tira la chasse d'eau exprès pour l'embêter encore plus. Elle tira sur le rideau et la tringle tomba par terre. Casey était toute nue devant son pire ennemis, l'humiliation totale. En plus, il semblait prendre plaisir à la regarder.

«DÉGAGE ESPÈCE DE PERVERS !» hurle-t-elle en essayant de ramasser le rideau par terre pour se couvrir. Derek rit, lui dit qu'il était étonné qu'une fille aussi nulle qu'elle ait un si joli corps, puis il sortit de la salle de bain comme si de rien était. Casey s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui. Elle était furieuse mais aussi très flattée de savoir que Derek la trouvait jolie car bien qu'elle le trouve idiot et immature, il était vraiment attirant. Puisque Georges et Nora n'étaient pas a la maison et que Lizzie, Edward et Marty dormaient, Casey décida d'allée se venger de son imbécile, mais sexy, demi-frère. Elle enfila donc une petite nuisette sexy en satin qu'elle avait acheté alors qu'elle était en couple avec Sam et ne mis pas de dessous. Puis, elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre de Derek. La porte était fermée mais pas verrouillée. Elle tourna lentement la poignée afin qu'il ne l'entende pas entrer. Elle avait l'intention d'aller l'aguicher un peu. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui s'est finalement produit. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, Derek était étendu sur le lit et se masturbait. Casey ne pu retenir un petit cri et il arrêta brusquement de se toucher et tenta de se caché.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?» s'écria-t-il.

«Je le savais tu n'es qu'un gros pervers.» dit Casey en avançant vers le lit ou Derek la regardait semi-gêné, semi-excité.

«Je voulais me venger de toi, mais comme je suis une gentille fille, je vais plutôt te proposer mon aide.» Dit-elle sur un ton très aguichant. Elle embarqua sur le lit puis sur Derek qui était encore couché sur le dos.

«Tu ne porte rien en dessous !» s'exclama-t-il lorsque Casey s'assis en position cavalière sur son sexe encore dur.

«Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'as déjà vu toute nue …» dit-elle en commençant à se frotter sur le membre gonflé de Derek. Elle sentait l'excitation montée en elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait le contrôle sur lui.

«Hum Casey, je ne sais pas si on devrait faire ça…» commença-t-il en tremblant un peu.

«Et pourquoi donc ?» demanda-t-elle surprise.

«Tu vas rire de moi mais… Je l'ai jamais fait.» dit-il en rougissant.

«Et alors ? Moi aussi je suis vierge mais j 'ai terriblement envie de toi.» dit-elle en continuant de se frotter contre lui.

«Moi aussi, j'ai très envie de toi…et depuis longtemps…» dit-il.

«Alors prend-moi !» gémit-elle.

«Tu es certaine de vouloir que ce soit moi qui te dévierge?» demande-t-il.

«Oui.» dit-elle.

Derek se leva et retourna Casez pour qu'elle soit en dessous, il retira la nuisette de satin et commença à embrasser sa poitrine tout en caressant son clitoris. Elle était toute mouillée et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps alors il commença par introduire un doigt dans son vagin, puis deux et fit quelques va-et-vient avant de venir frotter son sexe contre celui de la jeune fille. Tout doucement, il fit pénétrer son sexe dans l'intimité de Casey alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Cependant, après quelques coups de reins, elle commençait à y prendre du plaisir. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et commença à l'embrasser passionnément alors qu'il se vidait en elle. Épuisés, les deux adolescents s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	2. surprise

Les deux adolescents dormaient si profondément qu'ils n'entendirent pas Georges et Nora rentrer, ils ne les entendirent pas non plus monter les escaliers et marcher en direction de la chambre de Derek ou la lumière était encore allumée. Ils entendirent cependant le cri de surprise que poussa Nora lorsqu'elle les surprit nus et enlacés dans le lit de Derek. Les deux jeunes se réveillèrent brusquement et avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que se soit leurs trois jeunes frères et sœurs avaient rejoint leurs parents devant la porte de la chambre. Derek eut le réflexe de les couvrir tous les deux d'une couverture afin d'éviter que toute la famille les voit nus. Georges avait l'air plus surpris que choqué, Nora le poussa et s'en alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Les enfants ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Georges leur demanda finalement de retourner dans leurs chambres.

Casey était blotti contre Derek, terrorisée. Il lui caressait le dos pour essayer de la calmer malgré les circonstances. Tout le monde était silencieux. Finalement, Georges dit quelque chose au sujet des relations sexuelles protégées. Derek dit timidement qu'ils s'étaient protégés, même si c'était faux. Georges sorti de la chambre en leur laissant savoir que lui et Nora allaient se coucher mais qu'ils auraient tous les 4 une conversation le lendemain matin. Il demanda aussi à Casey de retourner dormir dans sa chambre. Elle attendit que son beau-père soit sorti de la chambre car elle était nue sous la couverture. Alors qu'elle se levait, Derek l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui dit qu'il était désolé, mais Casey le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui souhaita bonne nuit. La jeune fille se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de remettre sa nuisette. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures de son propre lit en sachant très bien qu'elle ne réussirait plus à s'endormir pour cette nuit.

Derek aussi ne réussissait pas à s'endormir, bien sûr il était inquiet pour la discussion qui les attendait le lendemain mais aussi a propos de ses sentiments pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa demi-sœur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Casey même s'il la trouvait très attirante, mais ce soir tout avait changé. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour mais il ressentait bel et bien quelque chose pour elle. Soudain une idée effrayante surgit dans son esprit : Et si Nora et Georges décidaient de l'envoyer vivre avec sa mère en Espagne pour l'éloigner de Casey ? Il ne pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il commençait à s'assoupir lorsque Marty fit irruption dans sa chambre vers 6h30 le matin.


End file.
